


Hesitation

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Kon-El用他超级英雄的那部分意志力告诉自己，即使面对一个因为性爱花粉而极度饥渴的小红鸟，他也绝对不能下手！





	Hesitation

最后一个学年对于一个普通学生可能特别难熬，对于氪星人来说也一样。即使拥有超级速度和记忆力，Kon仍然要困在无休无止的作业与测试之中，甚至还要挤出时间来跟着少年泰坦拯救世界。走出斯莫维尔中学的他松了松领口，伸了个懒腰无精打采地向学校外面走去。他看见Lori就在远处和几个女生走在一起，看见他走过来的时候露出了一个微笑。Kon也勉强笑了笑挥了挥手，这时候他想起来Lori前几天给他的那些暗示——还有同学的窃笑。他理应走上前邀请Lori去毕业晚会的，至少让他自己能有个伴，不用这么惨兮兮地一个人去，毕竟他心心念念的那个人不太可能会答应他。

但Kon还是走开了，他不怎么想去欺骗别人，更不想去欺骗自己。这么多天以来他脑子里回荡着是红罗宾——Tim Drake，他最好的朋友。即使他绝对信任自己，和自己有着无坚不摧的友谊和无可厚非的默契，但他也不可能容忍自己的挚友打手枪的时候脑海里想着的是他穿着破破烂烂的制服的样子吧？

 

就在这时候一声可怕的刹车声中断了他的胡思乱想，随之而来的女生的尖叫声扯醒了他。Kon讶异地抬起头，看到眼前莫名其妙地出现了一辆他这辈子都没摸过的豪车——泡沫剧里最喜欢出现的加长林肯。当然，是那种灰姑娘嫁入豪门的恶俗泡沫剧。但下一刻，犹如泡沫剧一般的戏剧场面出现了——

“Conner Kent！”一个机械音以极其刺耳、能够辐射到半个校园的音量从车里面传出来，“限你五秒钟之内上车，否则我将循环播放这条通知，直到你上车！”

Kon目瞪口呆地看着离他不足二十公分的加长林肯甚至没给他一丁点喘息的时间，又一次大声播报了自己的名字。他惊慌失措手忙脚乱地拉开车门，甚至没时间给他考虑是不是敌人的陷阱。当他关上车门的时候，他察觉到几乎全校学生都像是疯了一样跑到校门口，此起彼伏地尖叫着。他很确定有两三个声音大声喊了“Sugar Daddy（糖爹）！”，而他更确定不出五分钟他就能登上校园BBS的头条。

他内心甚至来不及骂一句脏话，就被迫坐进了这辆不知道从何而来的车子。驾驶座上空无一人，智能AI在他坐稳的一刻瞬间加速像是飞一般地飚上了乡间公路，在空荡荡的田野之中开始疾驰。Kon叹了口气，攥紧拳头不知道是谁策划了这一切——他首先想到的是Luthor，但他不会用这么蠢的方式——说真的，太明显又太蠢了。最后他想到了某个富豪的养子。

 

“唔——”一声软腻腻的声音突然从Kon的脚底传来，把他吓得抬起腿惊恐地看着下方。就宛若梦想成真一样，他大脑里不切实际的猜想居然和现实契合在了一起。他首先看到了一只纤细白皙的手，然后是那张熟悉的、迷迷糊糊的脸，最后是点缀着斑驳伤痕的胸膛。

好啊，Kon-El倒吸了一口凉气，他的座位底下躺着一只全裸的红罗宾。

 

这仿佛一个最火辣最惊险的春梦，但一切又是这么的现实——包括他裤裆里几乎是瞬间弹起的阴茎。现实却更快地击中了他，他看见Tim摇摇晃晃地爬出来，脸上带着明显不自然的潮红对着他略带嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“Kon，”他这种软糯的声音是Kon从未听过的，这让被叫到名字的人心脏疯狂跳动，“你刚才踩到我的脚了。”

Kon掐紧了自己的大腿，他惊恐地看着Tim弯着腰爬出来的时候，圆鼓鼓的小屁股里塞了一根足够大的按摩棒。天哪，他用上氪星人全部的意志力让自己不要扑上去，同时万分期待自己从这个荒唐淫荡的春梦中醒来，Tim——他美丽的小红鸟，现在正如一盘被端上桌的甜点等着他大快朵颐。

他咽了咽口水，甚至没力气再去回答Tim任何一句话。但几乎是不需要他的回复，Tim的表情又变得既微妙又兴奋，他显然状态非常不正常，赤裸着转过身子正对着Kon，依靠在对面的沙发上毫不顾忌自己的体内还插着什么东西。他的眼珠里全然是浑浊的、熊熊燃烧着的情欲，那双以往冷静自持的蓝眼睛现在渴求地盯着Kon，他甚至微妙地舔了一圈下唇，淫荡又大胆地露出湿漉漉的舌头。

“Kon，”他的语调欢快又轻巧，“我们来做爱吧！”

 

操你的！Kon在心里怒吼了一声，发疯似的捂住脸不让Tim看到他隐忍又接近发狂的表情。他不想吗？他想，他太想了。全裸的Tim现在像是完全放空一样天真地望着他，丝毫不顾自己的屁股随着一颠一颠行驶流着水。那是苹果味的润滑剂吗？Kon甚至几秒钟之内就能幻想出Tim一边喘息着一边把自己纤细的手指塞到自己又紧又热的小屁股里，一点一点开垦着甬道好让那根按摩棒能塞进去。Tim眨了眨眼睛，似乎为Kon还停留在原地困惑不解。他看了看Kon紧紧捂着脸，拒绝看自己的样子，又低头看了一眼他明显鼓起一块的裤子。Tim不正常地笑了，俯下身子依偎在Kon的膝盖上，像是小猫一样一边抚摸着他的大腿，一边温柔地说：“Kon……你还在等什么？我都做好准备了……为什么还不操我。”

Kon再一次掐紧了自己的大腿，他现在唯一痛恨的就是氪星人的体质不能让他掐得青紫。他的欲望在体内叫嚣，嘶吼着让他赶快把自己的阴茎捅进这个求欢的小婊子的屁股里，但他的理智却也在疯狂，他清楚地知道Tim现在不正常——非常不正常。他甚至不用动脑子，就能猜到现在Tim不是中了毒藤女的性爱花粉就是什么其他的魔法。按理说红罗宾永远有备用方案，身上永远携带着稀奇古怪的解药。但现在到底是什么情况，他自己也不懂。

见他还没有反应，Tim似乎努了努嘴，不高兴地皱起眉头瞪着他：“你到底在等什么？！”他吼道，生气地弯着腰站起来，在Kon还没反应过来的时候就抬起脚踩在他的两腿之间——小巧灵活的脚指头一触碰上Kon的勃起的时候他就想要射了，更不要说Tim突然像是计谋得逞一样咧着嘴笑着，用脚趾玩笑似的摩挲着那块勃起。

“看看——”Tim笑得可以说是奸诈，他一边抬着脚暧昧地磨蹭着，一边说，“Kon，你都硬了，你想要我是吗？”

Kon觉得喉咙干渴，他在Tim的挑逗下真的快要忍耐不住了。即使Tim看上去没有半点经验，挑逗和摩擦也都毫无章法，但一个全裸的Tim Drake一边在他面前抬起腿用脚趾给他撸管，一边把屁股里塞着的按摩棒吊在他面前晃来晃去……天哪！他的小屁股是有多紧，以至于站立起来的时候都紧紧咬着那根硅胶玩意不松口。Kon一瞬间又陷入美妙的幻想中，他想象着自己粗暴地把Tim的一条腿抬起来，将自己的大家伙强硬地塞到他的后穴里猛烈地干他，直到他哭哭啼啼地求自己停下。现实把他再一次拉出幻觉，他半勃的阴茎被狠狠地踩了一脚——这次真的很痛，因为Tim恼火地看着他。

“操！你个克隆混蛋！”他尖叫着，直接狠狠掐住他的脖子。略微的窒息感当然不足以让氪星人有任何问题，但足够让Kon更加清醒。他睁大眼睛，看着Tim的双眼里燃烧着不同寻常的愤怒与激情：“你他妈……我他妈要杀了你，割下你这根屌……”

“Tim，Tim！”他总算夺回了自己的理智，深呼吸着捏住Tim的手。Tim停下了手中的动作，恼火地盯着他。“你冷静一点，Tim，你现在……”

“知道！”Tim几乎是不耐烦地回答，“那个啥——他妈的性爱花粉，”他知道他自己的情况，“加强版，普通的解药没用。但大概是有什么大麻或者兴奋剂的成分吧，我现在对我自己这个样子特别满意。”Tim笑了，眼神几近疯狂。他弯下腰捏住Kon的脸颊，“这他妈和我想与你做爱有什么关系吗？”

Kon窒息地看着这个可以称之为荡妇的红罗宾。靠，他实在是太有魅力了，以至于坏起来的时候Kon都能心动不已。他想如果有一天Tim变坏——虽然是不太可能的，但比如真的有这么个平行宇宙呢？坏蛋Tim？他估计也得拜倒在他的石榴裙之下——醒醒，Kon，你可是超级小子。

Tim扇了他一耳光，虽然自己的手更疼但真的很不满意Kon这种时不时走神的状态了。但感谢上天，这恐怕是能让Kon在面对一个淫荡的Tim的时候保持理智的唯一方法了。Kon喘了口气，再把手放回了脸上：“我是说……Tim……这不是你的意愿，”他支支吾吾地说，“你只是由于性爱花粉……”

“这当然是我的意愿，”Tim翻了一个极其夸张的大大的白眼，强硬地想要掰开他的手，“要不然我干嘛不随便找个人睡？要不然我干嘛千里迢迢跑到你这里？我挑人，我他妈不是五块钱一次的站街女，Kon-El。”

Kon仍然坚守着自己的手，直到Tim放弃。与此同时，他的大脑却在飞速旋转——Tim说这是他的意愿，他的话可信吗？Kon的心脏怦怦直跳，要知道暗恋的对象也暗恋自己是一件多美妙的事情，但一切不应该是这样的——他和他的小红鸟应该在某个洒满月光的夜晚里互相告白，或者是一次九死一生的战斗之后……然后，他们爱意绵绵地约会，接吻，上床，而不是……

他掰开手指偷看他，而Tim又翻了个白眼似乎嘟嘟囔囔地说了句“我他妈怎么看上你这么个窝囊废”，然后弯下身子翻找了几下，掏出了自己的手机。Kon好奇他想要做些什么，而这时候Tim有气无力地将一条腿搭在他的大腿上，即使从这个角度Kon可以清晰看到他的后穴收缩着那根按摩棒，也毫不顾忌地掏出手机开始大声念：“看看我以前写的小日记——3月25日，我才知道Cassie和Kon分手的消息，我不知道为什么我有一种偷偷开心的感觉，大概是因为我一直庆幸Kon又能更多地呆在我身边了……”

Kon直愣愣地盯着Tim，直到脸色完全涨红。原本他的脸颊已经够红的了，由于被Tim挑逗起来的欲望。但现在不一样，Tim日记里用的那种他熟悉的语调让他再一次回到了那种面对着正常的红罗宾的感觉。天哪，Tim也爱他……他内心突然升腾起一阵窃喜和欢愉，犹如初次恋爱的小男孩刚刚得到了一个小小的吻。Tim也看到了他表情的微妙变化，不再拘泥于害羞和挣扎。“行了，我们来做爱吧！”他满足地笑着，手伸到那个按摩棒想把它拔出来。

“不！不能是现在！”Kon突然大叫着，“Tim，你完全不清醒，我这么做只是犯罪……”

“操你的，当我强奸你行了吧？”Tim的眉毛纠结在一起，转而又露出一个暧昧诱惑的表情，舔着下唇扭扭捏捏地贴近Kon：“唔……警官先生，我真的是一个罪犯，所以你想不想把我铐起来——”他把双手放在胸前，装作被铐住的样子，“如果你打算放我一马，我可以给你一点……”他跨坐在Kon的大腿上用湿哒哒的会阴一下一下蹭着他的大腿，天哪，Kon的牛仔裤湿了。

Kon的内心真的在颤抖，他看着Tim如此淫荡，如此饥渴，简直就像他专属的妓女一样在他面前求欢。他可以射进去吗？他一定可以的。现在几乎只要Kon伸出手，把他拉进自己的怀里，就完全可以把这个小荡妇干到神志不清。Tim还能用他那张小嘴把他的阴茎舔湿，再用力地骑他放肆地大叫。但等到张开嘴，Kon还是说道：

“你的家人一定在找你……我是说，蝙蝠侠什么的。”

Tim几乎是惊恐地愣在原地，用不可思议的眼神扫视了一圈自己，再瞥了一眼Kon快要涨破裤子的勃起。他有一刻真的怀疑Kon是不是异性恋或者自己没有魅力，但他随后又眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地说：“不用担心，”他咬牙切齿地瞪着Kon，“这就是为什么我们在一辆车里。他们在追我，但我没这么容易让他们追上。”

所以这还是个掐着时间的性爱。Kon喘着气，天哪，这实在是太辣了，他感觉他的心脏都快要停跳了。“但Tim……”他真的非常想要掏出他快要撑破裤子的阴茎撸一撸——或者射在Tim的脸上，让他用那根淫荡的小舌头舔干净？Conner强迫中断了自己的性幻想，继续结结巴巴地说着：“你现在不清醒……我……我爱你……真的……Tim，我一直很爱你……”他的身体僵硬得像杵在沙发上的一根烧火棍，“但我们不能这样……”

 

话音未落，Tim几乎是暴怒地跳起，一拳打在他的脸上。他不疼，他甚至觉得Tim更火辣更性感了。行了，他已经听到牛仔裤崩开线的声音了。“操你的！”Tim朝着他像是一只喷火龙一样怒吼着，“我们花了这么多年的时间玩互相担心的暗恋游戏，你他妈都死了一次又复活了，而为什么我他妈不能直接脱掉衣服和你大干一场！”他气得都上气不接下气地喘着，脸涨得更加通红了——包括他的身体也变成粉红色了。Kon几乎可以舔遍他的全身，真的。“我不需要什么暧昧，什么告白！Kon-El，你他妈还想再磨蹭多少年？”

Kon呆愣愣地凝固在原地，大脑里的道德底线仍然做着最后的挣扎。这时候Tim恶狠狠地叹了口气，大声说：“好，既然你这么坚持。”他清了清嗓子开口说，“停车。”加长林肯立马停下了，即使这里是大都会的郊区，四周都是略微阴暗的小巷和贫困的居民。Kon甚至已经能看到好几个鬼鬼祟祟的人向着车窗好奇地望过去，幸好材质是看不到里面的，否则那些人就会看到一个赤裸着的性感男孩趴在车里面。

“我下车，随便找个人上我，”Tim嚣张地喊着，完全不顾车外的人有没有可能听到他说的话，“至少不是个废话多的。”他最后加上一句，手甚至都伸到了车把手。

 

一种奇妙的、凶猛的感觉在Kon的大脑里炸裂开来——他的可爱的、诱人的、欲求不满的罗宾鸟要去找别人，被别人操。他几乎能够幻想到外面那些肮脏的男人，抢劫犯或者杀人犯，将Tim拖到小巷子里强迫他给他们口交，然后轮流操他，直到Tim屈服于欲望变成一个可供所有人使用的妓女。但与此同时，一种暴怒和想要撕碎一切的冲动征服了他的大脑，他暴走了，以至于等到他清醒过来的时候他才发觉自己下意识用TTK将Tim摁倒在地毯上，用手掐在他的脖子上。

“我的。”他不清醒地、暴怒着说，而被制服住的人反而露出一丝轻蔑的嘲笑：“终于硬起来了吗，半氪星人。”

强烈的占有欲几乎统治了Kon的所有思维，他不假思索地用一只手捏住Tim的下颚，另一只手解开了裤子。当他将自己巨大的勃起展现在Tim的面前，这个刚才还嚣张的小婊子也十足倒吸了一口凉气。

“哇——这真的是……氪星人的都这么可观吗？在勃起的时候？”Tim惊叹着看着Kon迅速脱下自己的上衣和裤子，他完美无暇的、犹如希腊众神一般的身躯呈现在自己面前，还有那根又粗又长的宛若庞然大物的阴茎。他不是没见过Kon赤裸的样子，他也明白Kon不勃起的时候都已经足够大。但现在的玩意比他看过的任何一个GV中的阴茎，任何一个商店里的玩具都要大都要长，Tim甚至开始怀疑自己的后穴能不能塞下这种巨物的一半。

“你自找的，小罗。”Kon的声音喘着粗气，在Tim还想继续说话的时候直接将自己的大屌操进了他的嘴里。这才真的是幻想变成了现实，现在Tim的嘴巴被他的阴茎撑得满满当当的，淡粉色的薄唇被刚才他粗暴的动作擦伤，逐渐充血着贴在阴茎上。他能感觉得到因为吞咽反射，Tim的舌头和牙齿在胡乱地摩擦着。但他是个氪星人，粗鲁的对待能让他更加享受。Kon紧紧摁住了他的后脑勺，强迫Tim吃下去更多，一直一点一点地将龟头塞进喉咙深处。他明显想干呕了，身体的反应却逃不开Kon的束缚，以至他只能眨了眨眼睛，泪水充盈了双眼来表达自己的不适。Kon愉悦着，身心满足地一点点将阴茎退出来，看着他的罗宾鸟从嚣张得意变成泪水涟涟，喘着气吐出他的阴茎的同时整个小嘴、舌头、口腔都被他操红了。然而他完全没给他喘息的机会，下一秒就再次狠狠地操了进去。

Tim几乎是将尖叫压抑在舌根，半氪星人的阴茎把他整个口腔到喉咙都操得又疼又肿，在好几次冲撞之后他感觉到喉头火辣辣地疼痛，但同时更多的唾液被分泌出来润滑着阴茎。逐渐，他能够适应了，在Kon野蛮地撞进来的时候也能用力地吮吸，用手揉捏着囊袋，习惯那种咸腥的味道喷涌在自己的鼻子上。轿车也重新开动，在凹凸不平的小路上颠簸行驶着，随着Kon的动作一下一下有节奏地把他的阴茎塞到Tim的喉咙里。

“操……你真是有张漂亮的小嘴，小罗，”Kon张大了双腿，把Tim的头往自己的私处压得更紧，让他的鼻子在阴毛里呼吸，“我真的没法控制自己操坏它，等到你没法说话，甚至连吃饭都疼个不行，你的家人看到你红肿发炎的嘴就知道你的床伴多能干了是吗？你也在炫耀这个是吗？”

Tim回应他的方式就是更努力地吮吸着嘴里的大东西，手也用上轻轻地撸动着。他吐出了龟头开始用舌头忘乎所以、淫荡地舔着整个柱身，一直舔到根部的时候含住了Kon的囊袋，尽心竭力地服侍他。Kon长长地倒吸了一口气，仰着头放松了手享受着Tim的口交。而这时候Tim发觉到屁股里那根本来快要掉出来的按摩棒一下子被塞了回去，并且打开了开关缓慢地、小幅度地刺激着他的甬道和前列腺。他激动地尖叫了一声，但很快Kon又把阴茎塞回了他的嘴里，他不得不一边被按摩棒干着，一边张着嘴吸着Kon的阴茎。

是TTK，Tim明白，Kon用TTK操纵着那根按摩棒在干他。他能够感觉到Kon的技术如此之好，可能用上了一点X视线，深浅交替地操着他。Tim在口交的空余泄露出一两声呻吟，他如此满足、如此被情人取悦，发出猫一样的细碎的呜咽声。Kon察觉到他的兴奋，他赤裸裸的情欲，于是用上了更多的TTK。因此，Tim感觉到他的乳头被揉捏着、把玩着，而皮肤也被狠狠地撕咬着，后穴被微微地拉伸开方便整个按摩棒完全操到最深处。他被他的情人包裹着，全身上下都被爱抚着，而对方只是满足地跨坐在沙发上，看着翘着屁股赤身裸体的、含着阴茎的自己。

Tim的情欲完全被点燃了，他一边扭着屁股，一边开始想象Kon的阴茎真正操进来的时候他会是什么感觉？那么大，那么滚烫，比他任何一个假阴茎都要真实，都要把他填得满满的。他还能感觉到Kon的气味，紧紧贴着他身体的Kon结实的胸膛，抚摸到他的皮肤。Tim不仅痴迷了，沉醉在幻想中呻吟着射了出去。他的阴茎颤抖着把车内黑色的地毯射得一塌糊涂，双膝跪倒在一片自己精液的泥泞下再给了Kon一个深喉。Kon笑着，再次握紧了他的脑后勺，用力操了好几下，将浓稠的精液射在Tim的喉咙里。

腥味十足的、Kon的气味——Tim一边吞咽着浓厚的液体，一边伸出有点充血的小舌头，像是舔雪糕一样双手扶着Kon的腿根，将Kon阴茎旁边的体液都舔得干干净净。他这个过程又缓慢又淫荡，还用纤细的手指轻轻撩拨着Kon的大腿内侧，魅惑地抬起头望着Kon。

“就这么饥渴吗，小罗。”Kon用手捏住他的喉咙，看着Tim挑衅似地张开嘴，自己的精液随着他的小舌头在口腔里搅动着，再一点一点地顺着红肿的喉头吞下去。Kon吻了上去，既色情又凶猛地将舌头伸进他的嘴里，掠夺他嘴里的每一点空间。Tim激动地贪婪地搂住他的脖子，将他压向自己让两个人吻得更加凶狠。他们唇舌交融，身躯也紧紧地贴在一起，欲望和爱意在空气中升腾。

现在Kon又一次硬了，多亏了氪星人的基因，也亏了Tim色情的服务。他托起Tim的屁股，将他放在早已放下、成为一张床的座椅上。如果是在外面，Kon想他肯定托着Tim圆鼓鼓的小屁股，把他推到墙上操，让他除了用双腿缠紧自己的腰之外别无他法。现在他让Tim平躺，看着对方乖巧地张开双腿，将插着按摩棒的后穴展现在他的面前。噢，他的小罗。Kon拔出了那根碍事的棒子，听着Tim的呻吟同时用手指轻轻拨开被操得又软又湿的小洞，他已经完全准备好了。

他扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点地捅进去。Tim几乎能够感觉到Kon的阴茎慢慢把自己撑开，硕大的龟头一路开拓，直到触碰到自己的前列腺。Kon的阴茎对于他的后穴还是太大了，进去一半就进不去了。但是，这也足够Kon摩擦到Tim的前列腺，也足够Kon的阴茎被那温热湿软的甬道紧紧吸附着。天，那真的是天堂。Tim的后穴柔软地包裹着他的阴茎，连同他温暖的气息一起扑面而来。他的小鸟，他饥渴的、紧紧咬着他的小罗宾鸟。随着他张开双腿，Kon能够看到Tim漂亮的大腿肌肉的曲线在他的腿上颤抖。他天生就是个好体操运动员，不是吗？Tim柔软的身躯为Kon大大打开，承受着Kon的侵入。

“宝贝——”Tim用他沙哑的嗓子呜咽地喊着，用满是干涸的精液的嘴唇吐着气，“快点，干我。”

Kon顺从了他的命令，开始又轻柔又缓慢地干他。他是那么地小心翼翼，但天赋异禀的阴茎还是让Tim的甬道饱受摧残，连穴口都逐渐变得红肿充血。Tim从没有掩饰嘴边细碎的吸气声，在Kon慢慢拔出去再操进来的时候发出满足淫荡的呻吟。“就是那里——宝贝——”他放荡地说着，随着逐步适应穴口一点点能把Kon的阴茎吃下去更多。等到Kon的双手托着他的屁股，几乎把穴口的褶皱撑平，他几乎能吞下整个柱身了。疼痛、愉悦和满足感完全统领了红罗宾的大脑，再加上那神奇的性爱花粉给予他的兴奋和冲动，他已经顾不上甬道火辣辣的刺痛，激动地用双腿夹紧Kon的腰，将自己的臀部往Kon的囊袋挤压得更深。Kon也越来越兴奋，狠狠地擦过前列腺之后得到了Tim一声放肆的尖叫。“噢噢噢——你太棒了——宝贝——”Tim的双眼大大地睁着，闪烁着非同一般的疯狂。

Kon俯下身子，一边用力操着Tim的屁股，一边低头含住他的乳头。天，Kon灵巧的舌尖在Tim的胸部和乳尖上游走的感觉太妙了，那种湿润、粗糙的舌面充满欲望地划过他的那一个点，然后用牙齿轻轻撕咬。Tim呻吟着，他的乳头本身就很敏感，现在它传来的触感和下身不断窜入大脑的前列腺刺激结合在一起，让他浑身上下都被不断地挑拨欲望。他扭动着身子，大声地呻吟着，而Kon用手指玩弄着另外一边。他不禁幻想着Kon会不会给他打上乳钉，在红罗宾的紧身制服下凸显着两个金属环，引得那些暴徒遐想连篇，但他只能是超级小子的婊子。

“你喜欢这个是吗，小罗？”Kon充满磁性的声音在他耳边响起，他呜咽着点着头，全身还沉浸在情欲之中。“你喜欢被我这样玩弄乳头，被我操得浑身瘫软，被我一碰就阴茎滴着水抬起屁股想被我操，是吗？”

“是的，宝贝。”Tim颤抖着回答。

“告诉我，你还想要什么？”Kon的嗓音快让他腰软了，他感觉到TTK在揉捏他的臀部，而Kon还含着他一边的乳头。他早都又硬了，阴茎高高地翘着滴着前液，与Kon的阴毛摩擦在一起。

Tim的大脑被混沌、意识不清的情欲包裹着，Kon的话仿佛打开了一个潘多拉魔盒，将他内心深处所有肮脏的小秘密都挖掘出来。“我想要你，”他说，“我想要你穿着制服和我——”

“你也穿着制服？”Kon问道。

“穿着或者不穿，”他回答道，“当我不穿的时候，我会在Wayne大厦里穿着西装给你口交，让所有人都知道Wayne企业赞助正义联盟，就是因为他们的继承人迷恋上了一根完美的半氪星人的大屌。”他能感受到他体内的阴茎跳动了一下，“当我穿的时候，你可以直接撕开我的红罗宾制服……”

“然后在黑帮和毒贩面前操你？让红罗宾戴着面罩被操哭？”Kon露出一个着迷的、不正常的眼神，他明显也被残留的花粉影响了。他一边低头轻轻咬着Tim的耳朵一边说着：“天哪，你幻想多久了，小罗？你喜欢制服被撕得破破烂烂，然后浑身挂满精液的样子是吗？好的，我会这么做的，在你下次夜巡的时候把你摁倒在哥谭的小巷，强奸你，让你叫得蝙蝠侠都能听得见。”

关于强奸、制服、公开场合性爱的念头极大地愉悦了他，他喜欢这个！他喜欢Kon宣誓占有权的样子，他也喜欢给任何想要靠近Kon的贱人展示自己得到Kon洋洋得意的样子。他激烈地吻住Kon，手像是猫爪一样胡乱挠着他的脸颊，以近乎窒息的方式吻着他。Kon也野蛮地回应着，用舌头操着他的喉咙，把他们之间拉得更深。

“嘿，我有个好主意。”在结束了这个吻之后，Tim差点窒息了，以至于他没怎么发觉Kon做了些什么。Kon迅速地抽出了自己的阴茎，龟头卡在Tim的穴口的时候让他发出了一声尖叫。然后，他把Tim拉起来，让他双膝跪在沙发床上，前胸贴着汽车的车窗。如果说刚才Tim还只是躺着慢慢享受，而现在他需要支撑起自己身体的重量了。他感觉到Kon捏紧了他的胯部，将自己的阴茎一下子插进他湿哒哒的臀肉里。他不得不发出一声惊恐的抽吸，双腿在TTK的支撑下打着颤，翘起屁股去迎合Kon的操干。

现在他的面前是单向玻璃车窗，他能清晰地看到外面来来往往的行人但他们不知道车里发生的一切。现在轿车因为红灯停下来了，而它又是一辆加长林肯，自然引得路过的行人别样的眼光。这种半公开的、被人默默注视的感觉让刚才放荡的Tim也害羞起来，更不要说有个人还趴在他的身上，一下一下地操他。Tim泪眼婆娑，在半跪着的姿势中体力迅速流失，不再有精力去调戏Kon，只能盯着窗外好奇的人群身体的热度一点点持续升高。

他突然窒息了一瞬，后穴骤然绞紧，差点把Kon吸了一出来。“你看到什么了，小罗？”Kon坏笑着问着，握着他的臀部将囊袋击打在那上面，塞到最深处把Tim的肚子都撑大了一点。Tim咬着嘴角瞪大着眼睛，无辜地看着窗外忍受着Kon粗暴的性爱。他看到了……Kara，还有Barbara和Stephanie。她们都穿着普通的衣服手挽着手，看上去在逛街。天哪，Stephanie和Barbara肯定是认出了这辆林肯，毕竟这是Wayne家族集体外出时候用的豪华轿车，足够塞得下所有成员。他甚至看到Kara的脸色煞白，目不转睛地盯着他和Kon……好吧，另一个有X视线的人在这里，一扇车窗可阻止不了她。

他全身都变得粉红，反常地捂住了脸。但Kon仍然握着他的腿根，把他扒得更开然后搂到了自己怀里。一个荡妇非常美味，但一个害羞的小红鸟也能极大地激起他的性欲。Kon兴奋地捏着他的臀肉，直到留下通红的指痕，以几近坐入式的姿势让Tim狠狠地被他的阴茎贯穿。“看看，你这幅淫荡的样子被朋友看到了，小罗。”Kon捏着他的手，强迫他把脸露出来，“被我操得一塌糊涂，以后她们看到你，都会想起你像个荡妇的样子。”

Tim深吸了一口气，羞耻的快感窜上他的脊椎，但与此同时，他内心肮脏的想法再次升腾起来。他不用再忍受自己脑子里那些道德观的束缚，不用再顾及，勇敢地表达自己的欲望和渴求，不仅仅追求精神的契合也享受肉体的交合。汽车总算继续行驶，离开了女孩们站着的地方，而Tim也能更放肆地表达自己的欲望了。Kon注视着他陶醉满足的样子，轻轻碰了一下他直挺挺的阴茎，Tim便尖叫着再一次射了出来。

这次，Tim瘫软了。他瘫倒在了Kon的怀抱里，气喘吁吁地将身体依靠在他结实的胸膛上。他露出餮足的表情，蹭着Kon的胸肌喃喃自语着什么，而Kon则是轻轻笑着拍了拍他的脸：“我还没射出来呢，小罗。”

“唔……不要……”他第一次说出拒绝的话，但他知道Kon不会放过他。现在，Kon真的彻底躺下了，Tim被TTK和Kon的手臂固定住，完完全全地骑在他的阴茎上。Tim倒吸了一口冷气，高潮的余韵过后他才略微恢复了一点神智。他感觉到Kon的阴茎真的是如此之大，以至于整个小腹都被塞得满满当当的，甚至显露出了一点肚子。“小罗，骑我。”Kon坏笑着，用TTK轻轻打了Tim的屁股一巴掌，被蹂躏得十分糟糕的穴口一下子疼了起来，Tim抽泣了一声。

“宝贝……我不行了……”Tim逐渐变成苦苦地哀求，啜泣着，“我已经被你榨干了……”但他还是竭力摇摆着屁股，在TTK的辅助下上下吞吐着Kon的阴茎。被不断撞击的前列腺现在带给Tim的不再是惊鸿一现的刺激，而是一波又一波缓慢冗长、足够烧坏脑子的情欲。Tim逐渐沉溺在接连不断的前列腺快感之中，毕竟之前Kon总是又小心又谨慎，但他自己却可以重复不断地折腾自己，直到大脑被愉悦麻木。对，他就爱前列腺高潮，比射精更久更使人上瘾，特别是来自一根又粗又长的氪星阴茎。即使他的大腿开始抽筋，他的阴茎还只是半勃，他也瞪大双眼无意识地看着上方，唾液无意识地从嘴边流淌出来。他要被操坏了。

猛然间，一个不同寻常的刺激让他清醒过来。他感觉到自己的阴茎——有什么东西钻了进去。他尖叫着，意识到TTK变成了什么又细又长的小棒，插进了他的尿道口里。他从来没想过这个，但疼痛和刺激来的太猛烈，让他只能够尖叫。

“加把油，我的罗宾。”Kon得逞地微笑着，露出一排牙齿看着Tim被玩坏了的表情。TTK很快就戳到了他的前列腺，加上阴茎摩擦的双重刺激让他几乎是弹了起来，但腿软之后又坐到了最深处。Kon深深浅浅地玩弄着他，他不得不双手支撑在Kon用TTK支起的支架上，好让自己能够适应两种挑弄。但这时，他想起了什么，感觉到了有什么不对劲。他更害羞了，双颊羞红地扭动着身躯，露出无辜哀求的眼神：“Kon，等等……把这个拔出来……我要……”

“你要什么？”Kon的双眼闪闪发光地盯着他，有种明知故问的意味。

“我要……”Tim不想开口，但Kon看上去他不说出来绝对不会放过他。Tim羞红着脸，张开口沙哑地说：“都怪你这个混蛋……”他的双眼都红通通的，嗔怪着说道。

“没什么不好意思的，小罗。”Kon露出了微笑，狠狠拍了一下Tim的屁股，满意地得到了一声呻吟，“嗯哼，有什么不好意思呢，我们现在拥有彼此的一切了，你想做什么都可以。”

天哪，但这实在是……太害羞了。Tim此刻才骤然清醒过来，他才意识到自己都干了些什么。他跑过来赤身裸体地诱惑了Kon，心甘情愿地渴求着和他的性爱，他的全部。现在他们之间干了足够多羞耻的事情，Kon的大阴茎还稳稳当当地插在他的肚子里……噢！但是他想，Kon爱他，像是自己爱着他那样深爱着自己。他用性感、火辣的身躯紧紧拥抱着自己，用力地亲吻着留下一层又一层的吻痕。他想要这样，他想要Kon。

“你这个混蛋！大混蛋！”Tim笑起来喊着，无力地用拳头敲打着Kon的胸膛。然而在Kon解放他的阴茎的那一刻，他像是触电一样尖叫着，不受控制地把尿液淅淅沥沥地射了出来。他被Kon玩弄到失禁了，不过他却没有感觉到羞耻反而满脑子都是和爱人灵肉交合的欢愉。Kon也笑着，用手狠狠地摁住Tim的臀部，用精液狠狠地灌满了他的小腹。Tim用他最后的力气支撑在Conner的身上，后穴绞紧着一滴不剩地吃下他的精液。当他把Tim轻轻放下来，再擦干净他们身上的体液的时候Tim完全累了，非常累。他倒在沙发床上的那一刻就闭上了眼睛。

“小罗，这么快就睡了吗？”Kon皱着眉头撒着娇，将他的手放在自己再次半勃的阴茎上。噢，氪星人——Tim懒散地耷拉着眼皮，不满地哼哼着：“不行……我困了，宝贝……”他扭了扭屁股，“你就这么操我呗……”

“睡奸？你真的是辣死了，Timmy。”Tim最后的一个画面，就是Kon微笑着抬起他一条腿，再次把阴茎插到他还流着精液的后穴里。

 

第二天刺眼的阳光把Tim吵醒了，他不得不把眼睛睁开一条缝，看着Kon已经醒来坐在他的身边。Tim嘟囔着，感觉浑身上下像是和Darkside战斗了十天一样疼痛，脸上、身上、后穴……连同腋下和大腿间都是干涸的精液，鬼知道这个克隆人在他身上射了多少次。Tim也发不出声音，甚至没办法动弹一下，但他这时候意识到他们的车窗上全是密密麻麻的记者。他打了个寒战，意识到一辆Wayne家的加长林肯因为没油停在路中间是一件多么诡异的事情，而Kon也面如土色地望着窗外一动不动。这时候记者突然逐渐散去，Tim喘了口气想伸手拉着Kon一起在呼呼大睡，但他突然僵住了——

他看到Bruce——穿着西装而非制服的Bruce带着蝙蝠侠最可怕的表情，怒气冲冲地走向这辆车，身后还跟着一个大气不敢喘一下的Clark。这点时间也就够Kon翻出自己的黑T恤盖在Tim的身上，而自己还全裸着车门就被猛然打开——然后，他们看见了太阳光下最可怕、最恐怖狰狞的蝙蝠侠。

“我们——需要谈谈！”Bruce用最令人毛骨悚然的声音怒吼着。

 

-END

PS.第二天的哥谭日报

头版：Wayne家族豪车现身哥谭街道，富豪养子与男友当街上演激情车震？！

本报记者前方发回报道：  
凌晨，专属Wayne家族的加长林肯突然现身哥谭街道，并且停下之后就没有移动过。很快，附近的居民都认出了这辆豪车，毕竟它多次出现在社交聚会上，用来接送Wayne家族全家成员。众所周知，哥谭王子Bruce Wayne是个放荡不羁的花花公子，而这次它停在路中间又是因为什么？虽然车窗采用了完全看不到的内部处理，记者都围在周围水泄不通，以求这位哥谭王子能实在憋不住从车里出来，解释一番。然而惊讶的是到了早晨，Bruce Wayne先生居然亲身来到此地！并且携带了另一位不知名的男性（后据查是《星球日报》的Clark Kent，这位又会不会是Wayne先生的新情人呢？）。与此同时所有人更期待车里坐的是谁了——天哪！大家看，在记者冒险抢拍到的画面里，Wayne先生似乎非常生气，恼火地打开车门怒吼。在经过了半个多小时的折腾之后（包括Clark Kent递上了两套西装，这就更令人遐想连篇了），Wayne家族的养子——Timothy Drake Wayne居然和一名男性从车里出来了！Timothy虽然换上了新的西装，但看上去明显双腿打颤着往前走，是不是还要扶着他的男伴。而Wayne先生明显也是气坏了，愤怒地盯着自己的养子——朋友们，现在已经真相大白了：哥谭王子的养子和男友偷偷在Wayne家族的豪车上玩性爱马拉松！


End file.
